La morte di un fiore agonizzante
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Un ideale seguito di una mia fic chiamata "l'ultima luce prima del buio infinito". La morte di Reiko e la disperazione silenziosa di Ryu... Dall'anime Street Fighter II Victory.


Il tocco del mare sulla scogliera risuonava nell'aria, monotono, regolare, triste e le figure degli uccelli notturni si susseguivano nell'atmosfera, come esili fantasmi psicopompi.

-Ryu...-lo chiamò Reiko, i grandi occhi scuri fissi sulla figura del compagno, che osservava il paesaggio da una finestra.

Il guerriero, sentendo le parole della sua compagna, si girò.

-Cosa c'è?-chiese lui e un leggero e triste sorriso albeggiò sulle labbra. Quel fantasma consumato dalla leucemia era la sua vivace Reiko?

-Sento che si sta avvicinando... Puoi darmi la conchiglia?-chiese.

Il giovane, il cuore straziato dalla disperazione, annuì e prese una conchiglia che era posata su un piccolo tavolo.

Si avvicinò al letto e, con delicatezza, la accostò all'orecchio della sua compagna.

Reiko chiuse gli occhi e un leggero sospiro voluttuoso scosse il suo petto magro. In quei momenti le pareva di essere libera in quell'elemento che amava da quando era una bambina...

Con fatica, la mano sinistra si mosse a tastoni sul letto e si appoggiò al braccio nerboruto del compagno.

Ryu, intuendo le sue intenzioni, con la mano destra afferrò quella della compagna e, con delicatezza, la strinse.

-Che bello...-mormorò lei, la voce colma di serenità.

-Sì...-balbettò Ryu, lo sguardo ostinatamente fisso su di lei. Per lui era dolorosa la visione di quel corpo che tanto aveva amato, consumato da quel male terribile...

Ma era suo dovere regalarle un estremo momento di felicità...

In questo momento era solo lei la sua priorità!

-Sono felice... Il mare... E poi ci sei tu, accanto a me... Il nostro ristorante, su questo mare meraviglioso, azzurro come il cielo... Ecco... i nostri sogni si sono realizzati, dragone...-mormorò la giovane, la voce persa in un sogno.

Ryu, a stento, trattenne un singhiozzo disperato. Era bastato poco e la mente di Reiko aveva perduto il contatto con la realtà...

Stava sognando la sua felicità...

Avrebbe voluto aprire un ristorante e gestirlo con lui...

Ma in quel momento quei sogni così semplici erano chimere lontane...

Qualche istante dopo, il corpo di Reiko si abbandonò sul letto e il suo cuore smise di battere.

Ryu, per alcuni istanti, rimase immobile, poi, con un sospiro, appoggiò la mano di lei sul materasso e le mise la conchiglia accanto all'orecchio.

Per alcuni, eterni istanti, la guardò. Non riusciva a credere che non avrebbe mai più rivisto i suoi occhi...

Ma cosa stava pensando?

Lei, finalmente, aveva smesso di soffrire.

Qualche istante dopo, la porta si aprì e comparve il vecchio Takahiro.

L'anziano, per alcuni istanti, fissò la figura del nipote, china sul letto. In quei muscoli rigidi e tesi riconosceva la disperazione e il dolore a stento frenati...

Suo nipote stava piangendo, nonostante non udisse nulla...

-Ryu...-lo chiamò dolcemente.

-Nonno... è finita...-mormorò, la voce incrinata dalla tristezza. Quanto ancora avrebbe mantenuto quella parvenza di dignità?

L'anziano non rispose e, dopo essersi avvicinato al nipote, gli posò una mano sulla spalla. Anche per lui Reiko era come una nipote e gli sarebbe piaciuto vedere un'evoluzione felice dell'amore tra lei e Ryu...

Il giovane, per alcuni istanti, rimase immobile, le spalle scosse da un tremito. Aveva scoperto di amarla da poco...

Due anni di felicità e poi quella orribile scoperta...

Era morta da pochissimo tempo e gli pareva una lacerazione insopportabile e dolorosa...

Lei aveva solo ventitré anni!

Perché non aveva potuto fare nulla?

Perché le malattie lasciavano un senso d'impotenza così doloroso?

L'anziano, con dolcezza, lo abbracciò e gli accarezzò i capelli.

Ryu, per alcuni istanti, rimase immobile, come sorpreso dall'atto del suo parente. Era lo stesso atto che faceva per rassicurarlo dopo un grosso spavento, quando era un bambino...

Voleva ricordargli la sua vicinanza, come nei tempi lontani dell'infanzia...

-E' inutile...-pensò il giovane malinconicamente. Eppure il gesto gli piaceva e lo inteneriva...

In quel momento gli era gradita quella tenerezza...

-Grazie nonno.-mormorò Ryu e, lentamente, si abbandonò al suo abbraccio.


End file.
